Stolen
by Lastasalways
Summary: They were taken at seven and now the search to find them has been rekindled... will they find them in time or will it be too late?


Title: Stolen  
  
Disclamier: Most of the Characters in this story aren't mine.  
  
Warning, this story deals with rape of underage individuals and can be pretty graphc... read at your own risk. If you don't like those types of things, go away sdon't eve bother reading because you won't like this.  
  
This story also contains m/m slash and some incest... if this is not your gravy boat please don't read; I worked hard on this story and wouldn't appreciate a review telling me I am a sick fuck, I already know this you don't need to point it out.  
  
Stolen  
  
Elliot looked over the file and sighed. "Sad case, huh?" Olivia asked her partner, reading the file from over his shoulder. Not recognizing it immediately but already realizing the gist of it.  
  
"Yeah, two twins kidnapped on Halloween. Never found either, about ten years ago… a friend of mine asked me to look it over." He answered her, putting the file down and rubbing his hands together. "It was all the way in Maryland… but he said there was reason to believe that they were brought here, and I can't see where he got that from though."  
  
"Who is this guy?" She asked, sitting down next to him and picking up a news paper.  
  
"Robert Combs… they're his sons." Elliot answered shaking his head, "he's basically given up any hope of finding either of them but his wife won't give up… which means he doesn't. So I agreed to look into it, to maybe give his wife some peace of mind."  
  
"I remember hearing about this, it was in Waldorf I think, their older brother had taken them trick or treating. They had gone into some haunted house but the two twins didn't come out with their brother… he was drugged or something wasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, they found him in the building the next morning by the owner. Found him in some closet or something, he had tranquilizers in his system and couldn't remember what had happened. They interviewed everyone that they could find was anywhere near that area."  
  
"It sounds like they were taken, and they're most likely dead by now…" She said, flipping through it still. "Did he send you all of these?"  
  
"Most of them… touches a little too close to home." He confessed quietly, "makes me worry about my twins."  
  
"Are you going to look into it?" She asked and he nodded slowly, picking up a picture with the two identical twin boys smiling happily.  
  
"Yeah, they're brother is actually going to meet with me tomorrow about it." He answered, "turns out he's a cop here in New York."  
  
"He probably feels guilty about his brothers being kidnapped… maybe it was something recent to give them reason to think they're here…" She offered and he nodded.  
  
"I don't know, I'm going to ask Josh tomorrow about it. I couldn't talk to Robert that long, I'm not sure what was up but something was and he couldn't talk."  
  
-  
  
Elliot sighed and looked at his watch once again before finally seeing someone who looked similar to the two boys. "Detective Stabler?" The young man asked, looking at him nervously.  
  
"Yes that's me, are you Josh Combs?" He asked standing up and shaking his hand.  
  
"Yeah that's me, my dad said you wanted to talk to me?" Josh asked, sitting down in the chair that Elliot pointed to.  
  
"Yeah he asked me to look into your brothers' kidnapping. I was wondering if you knew why he would think they were brought to New York." Elliot studying Josh's features and trying to imagine what the twins would look like today.  
  
"Got a letter a few days ago…" he answered digging into his coat pocket. "A picture too… saying stuff like how good they were and… and that…" Josh stopped as he handed Eliot the letter and two photo's. "That first one is one a friend of mine made up, from a picture, it's how they might look when they were fifteen and the next ones the one that came with the letter."  
  
Elliot nodded and looked at both pictures. The first one was obviously the one where they were aged and the next one looked more real. They were sitting next to each other on a bare bed, dark hair that was close to covering their eyes. Neither were smiling, instead they were staring with out any emotion. One had a healing yellowish bruise on the side of his face while the other one seemed unscathed. "They do look a lot like this picture." He admitted  
  
"I know, that's why I actually took this one seriously… there's some freaks who send out these letters every once in awhile." Josh explained. "And the letter… it says crap only they would know. L-like how Joel needed to go to the bathroom a-and how Benji kept a hold of Joel's hand the whole time."  
  
Eliot looked at Josh before unfolding the papers and looking at the first page. Reading it quickly before looking at the next page.  
  
iHe's making us write in these stupid ass things again. I don't understand him… he says he doesn't read them and I don't think he does. I don't know, nothing we can do if he does. We have to do what he says… I'm just not sure what he wants us to write in them this time. He just told us to write in them and try to make them long or whatever… So what can I say? There's not much to say I… I mean nothing has changed since we've gotten here. We're usually locked up in this damned room, unless the 'teacher' comes in and teaches us or it's time to do some chores. I don't know, lately I've been thinking about what would our lives be like if we weren't taken that night. I don't remember that night as clearly as I used to… I remember that Joel had to pee and that Josh didn't really want to go into that haunted house… but I wanted to. So this is all my fault… because I had to be me and a little brat and had to whine and whine to go into that stupid place and now me and Joel are here. Last night I had a dream, I dreamt that we were home with Josh and Mama and Dad and I had a guitar and Joel was singing. I dreamt that we had never been taken… then something happened, I don't remember what it was exactly but I think we were just mucking around then we went to a show. Rancid… he let us go to a show last week. It was of Rancid… I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. We didn't get to do much, we had to stay in site of him, but we went out. There were people there… I don't remember ever seeing so many people! And… I don't know how to explain it, the energy was all over the place and it kind of filled me. I've never felt like that before. Me and Joel… we had huge smiles on our faces the whole time. Even if we knew what we'd have to do when we got back. It was worth it, it was worth every bit of it. I mean I even got to talk to someone, I got punished for it but he knew I didn't say anything… but I had to talk back or it would have been suspicious. Anyways the guy asked if I went to many shows, I hadn't that was my first one and I didn't lie. It wouldn't do any good to because it was all pretty new to me and I wouldn't know what to say if I did lie. So I told him it was the first show I went to, and through the whole conversation Joel was standing right beside me smiling, and the guy said that was cool, he remembered his first show, that it was an awesome shock or something, I don't really remember but Joel said something after that and then the guy said he understood and if he saw us again he'd be sure to say hi or something but by then he had seen us talking and had started pulling us away. He let us see the end of the show though, he believed me when I said that I hadn't said anything that could get him in trouble, that he had talked to us first and that we had to say something. Anyways in this dream we went to see Rancid again and that guy was there again and he had waved at us but than he saw and grabbed us by the arm and started pulling us from there but Josh was there and he grabbed us to and pulled us away from him… and then the room like stopped. All the jumping and the music… no the music didn't stop, it kept playing. It was one of the song's that we heard Rancid playing… something about hiding in the shadows but no one could protect them, anyways then these cops burst in but as soon as they got in the room they slowed down… it ended after that… I woke up… I don't know I don't understand the dream. I told Joel about it but… he doesn't understand it either. It got me thinking about what it would be like actually growing up. I mean sure I've grown up… but not like everyone else had. I remember how I couldn't wait to get to Middle school… now we can never go. I doubt we'll ever get out of here, we'll probably die here… I mean we sixteen or something… we have to be getting old to him. How many… I don't want to think about it but he took us something like ten years ago and he's still making a profit off of us, just not as much as he was I think…I'm not sure though. I don't do the books or anything but how long is he going to keep us here before he gets tired of us and kills us… or hell sells us to some one else. We've probably had it pretty good compared to the other kids who are taken… I mean we get taught… hell that's the only reason I know how to count and write because I didn't know either too good when we was taken but the older we get the sooner he's going to get rid of us… it just a lot to think about and lately I've been worrying about it more and more… I guess that's enough… it looks like enough… H didn't say how many or anything so…  
  
-Benji  
  
We have to write in our Journal's again. I'm kind of curious as to how many of these things we've actually filled up. I mean we usually have to write in them at least once a week and it always has to be more than one page and when we were younger and our hand writing was larger it had to be more than two pages. What is there fifty two weeks in a year? Times ten that's five hundred and twenty so times that by like three and that should be about right so what would that belike 1560 I guess… and there's 120 pages in here so 1560 by 120 and you got13… an awesomely unlucky number… maybe it's an omen. Probably is… I've heard our teacher go on about thirteen being bad luck and shit… I don't know. This time the man didn't tell us what to write about so I'm just writing because I have to and there's not something to write about. So that means this man has about twenty six of these little notebook things. I wonder what he does with them…. I wonder if he reads through them when he's bored or something…I want to see what I wrote way back when he first took us. I can still remember feeling terrified, how scared I was. That Benji didn't let go of my hand since we first entered that stupid haunted house till we got here. I have to make this shit a whole page back and front and I have nothing to say. Nothing's changed. Benji's been having some weird dreams though… I tried to think about em, cuz I remember reading something that said your dreams always mean something and since we've read that we've always tried to figure out our dreams. A lot of the time I can figure out where they came from, we both can…but this one he had I can't understand. I can see where parts of it came from… but then there are parts where I just don't understand.  
  
He hit Benji yesterday… harder than he has ever before. It threw Benji to the floor and he got this really ugly bruise on his face. I don't remember why he hit Benji, I'm not even sure there was a reason. I just remember standing there trying to clean this stain off of the floor when all a sudden I hear him hit Benji than Benji's on the floor holding his cheek and looking as if he's going to start crying. He's hit us before but never as hard as he hit Benji…I don't know what Benji did wrong… Benji don't even knowwhat he did wrong. We'll just have to be extra careful I guess… I don't know what sets him off lately.. I don't think we'll be alive much longer. I think he's getting tired of us and he's ready to get some new kids… I don't want that to happen… not because of us; neither of us really care any more if we live or die… but more for the kids he decided to take next time… I don't ever want anyone else to deal with what we've ahd to deal with. It's not fair and it's not right… and maybe he'll get caught with whoever he takes next hopefully he will before he does anything with who he takes. If I'm really hopeful I can dream that he gets caught before he kills us or sells us or whatever he decides to do with us.  
  
-Joel/i  
  
Eliot bit his lip after he read the papers which were photo-copied. "If this is a scam, it's an elaborate one," he mumbled. Looking over the sheets of paper, "look you know I can't promise you anything right. But I'll bring it up to my Captain and maybe we can get a team on this." He offered and Josh nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Josh said as he stood up, taking one last look at the photo before walking out of there.  
  
-  
  
"We just got this in." Fin said holding up a package. "Looks like a tape and it's addressed to you Elliot."  
  
Elliot looked over at Fish surprised, he wasn't expecting anything. "Let me see it, I'm not expecting anything. And why are you giving it to me?"  
  
"Cuz there's no return address." Fin explained handing him the package. "Maybe you should watch it… either that or get it checked by the bomb squad."  
  
Elliot rolled his eyes and stood up, motioning Olivia over to him. He picked up the file with the letter in it and studied the hand writing. "Looks like it might not have been a scam." He mumbled, "hey Fin go get the captain for me, say it has to do with the twin's case."  
  
Fish nodded, not sure of what was going on but knowing it was something so he did as he was asked while Eliot went to go put the tape in. "What if it isn't?" Olivia asked but Elliot just shrugged.  
  
"Then I look like an idiot." He answered as he bent down and put the tape in pushing play.  
  
He saw the two twins sitting in a white room sitting on a bed with white sheets. Both were dressed in white t-shirts and blue jeans, looking identical and this time neither had any bruises on their faces. "Say your name for the camera." A rough voice said from behind the camera and one of the twins rolled their eyes.  
  
"Benji," the one on the left said  
  
"Joel," the other one said looking over at his brother first as if to chastise him. Obviously trying to tell him rolling his eyes wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Good, now say your families names."  
  
"We don't know our parent's names." Joel mumbled before Benji started.  
  
"Our brother's name is Josh and we had a little sister named Sarah." Benji finished sitting up straighter and biting his lip. "Um we have grandparents… and I don't know if we have any aunts or uncles our cousins or anything."  
  
"Tell me why your parents weren't with you that Halloween."  
  
"Because Sarah was sick and we still wanted to go Trick or treating." Joel answered, looking down at his hands. "So Josh took us instead so we could still go."  
  
"Now say what happened when I took you."  
  
"We saw you and you had a whole bag of candy… you was, were, dressed up as a clown. We dragged Josh with us then you gave us some candy and that's all I remember." Benji answered this time, looking up at the ceiling. "Then we woke up here… naked."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then you came in and started messing with us." Benji answered again, looking over at his brother who had his head hung.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No," Joel answered quietly.  
  
"You made us suck your dick." Benji finished for Joel.  
  
"What do you do here on a normal day?"  
  
"Sit around and do nothing." Benji answered, seemingly making sure that Joel didn't have to talk.  
  
"That's not the complete truth is it?"  
  
"No," Joel mumbled. "We do our chores, the teacher comes in and we do our studies, and sometimes you come in. Most nights you come in."  
  
"What happens most nights?"  
  
"You have sex with one of us or both of us." Benji answered, a sneer in his voice. "Or someone else comes in."  
  
"I want you to kiss Joel, Benji."  
  
Benji sighed but did as he was told, placing his lips on Joel's before pulling away and leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Good, Joel move over so that Bob can sit in between you both."  
  
Joel did as he was told and a man in a ski mask sat down in between the both of them, putting a hand on both of their upper thighs. He turned toward Benji and smiled. "Suck me off."  
  
Elliot watched as Benji got onto his knees in-between the man's legs and proceeded to give him head. The whole time Joel was leaning over the man and kissing him, keeping the man's hands off of his brother's head. Once they were done, 'Bob' stood up and both of them sat down next to each other once again.  
  
"Undress each other."  
  
Both boys sighed but stood up anyways taking turns taking off each other's clothing; neither seeming nervous as they became completely naked.  
  
"Joel come operate the camera. Benji assume the position."  
  
Joel stood up and walked behind the camera just as another man in a ski masked walked from behind the camera and Benji laid down on his back. The camera moved slightly but that was the only difference.  
  
The man crawled onto the bed in between Benji's legs and leaned against him. His already naked body laying flush with Benji's. "You know what to do." The man said in a rough voice and Benji nodded, leaning up and kissing the man on the lips chastely.  
  
The man's hands began to rise up Benji's body, traveling up the sides of his chest and back down again to roam up his legs. "You're still so pretty." The man moaned as he moved his lips to the teenager's and began to kiss him deeply.  
  
Benji kissed back, not fighting once but obviously not enjoying it either. Benji placed his hands on the thicker hips above him . He arched his back into the older man and wrapped his legs around him. The man then proceeded to force himself into Benji, ignoring the whimpers that Benji made while he did so. Soon after the video tape shut itself off leaving them to a snowy screen.  
  
"Shit, well we really do have a case on her hands." Olivia said shaking her head. "This tape should get the captains attention."  
  
Elliot nodded and pulled the pieces of paper out of the opened envelop.  
  
iI see they went to the police but you haven't done anything yet to try and find these two. How deplorable. I thought you were here to protect the innocent, and even though I've taken these two's innocents many times I'm still sure you would like to save them from me. I'm going to get rid of them one way or another, and I'd much rather not kill them. Killing is so barbaric, not one of my strong points obviously. So hopefully you can manage to find them before I decide that I've had enough of them, though it Benji is still fun...but how do I put this; they're not my tastes.   
  
They're not stupid boys, they know that I'm going to get rid of them. You've read their entries, so you know they know as well. And just to let you know, if you are planning on saving these two, you need to do it soon.  
  
He went dry last night... he wants us to write about last night, I don't know why it's some kind of sick thing with him or what but he told us to so I am. He went dry, it hurt I hate it when they go dry. I didn't complain though, he probably would have hit me and we can't do anything to make him want to get rid of us, which means we have to make him happy. So I'm doing whatever he wants to without a fight like I usually would. He video taped it last night... he usually does that it just seemed different last night. I don't know why, it just was. I can't explain it, something was different though. Maybe it was the way he acted or something, I'm not sure but he did act different last night, more smug I guess. I don't know how to describe last night... I hate giving head, it's the nastiest thing. Expecially when the dumbshit's don't know how to clean themselves. It tasted like 'Bob' hadn't watched his dick in two years. I had to force myself not to gag, more than usual anyways. I can never get the taste out of my mouth for hours, to make it worse after he was done he didn't even let me get a drink of water or anything so I was stuck with that taste until morning. I hate that taste. Joel was feeling guilty all last night though... because I gave head and took it, but there was nothing he could do. We have to listen to him and he said that was how it had to be. He still felt guilty though, I hate that he feels that way and I hate that there's nothing I can do to make him not feel that way. He hit me again actually he did more than hit me, he threw me to the floor and started kicking me and shit. Joel had to pull him off of me. He said I did something wrong when he was doing me, that I didn't do something right. I'm not sure what I messed up... I've been thinking back and it must have been because I like whimpered or something instead of moaned... but he's never gotten so mad because I whimpered... I told him it hurts when I'm done dry and I couldn't help it. I don't know, that is the only thing I could figure that would get him so mad. I laid down just right, I kissed back, I even arched my back and wrapped my legs around him like I was supposed to... hell I even squeezed around him when I was supposed to... I can't see what I did wrong reall, not for him to get so mad and hurt me like that. And he did, I can barely move without being in pain... today's chores were really hard to do, Joel helped me with them though so we got them done in time. We're actually waiting for him to come in tonight... I don't want to take him tonight, not with my chest and back hurting the way they are. But I probably will, just so he can finish his punishment thing... probably even dry again. So he'll probably get angry tonight as well because it hurts down there from last night... I should have told him some time today but I was scared I guess. I can't go complaining about everything... because then that'll just annoy him even more and want him to get rid of us sooner...  
  
-Benji  
  
He did Benji last night... he did Benji dry last night and Benji had to suck off 'bob' last night... that's not fair for Benji, we usually take turns or whatever. One of us does one of those and the other one does the other... and Benji hates it dry, it always hurts him so much. Then he hurt Benji bad, he started hitting him and then kicking him, I thought he wasn't going to stop. I actually had to pull him off of Benji, I thought that was it. That he was going to get rid of us right then and there. That our time was up and he was going to kill us.  
  
Luckily he didn't though. That surprised me, kind of. Benji can barely move. Usually we sit and talk or something, anything to pass time but today we couldn't really, he stayed laying down on the bed the whole time, moaning when the bed moved too much or he moved.   
  
He had a hard time with chores today as well, but I helped him so we managed to finish them in time. Just barely, I hate to imagine what might have happened if we hadn't. I'm becoming paranoid, all I ever think about is when is he going to get rid of us... I'm always worrying about it. We're supposed to right about last night... I don't know what to write about though. Benji did it all, I didn't do anything really except kiss 'bob' I didn't even have to do that. I just did that so Bob would orgasm sooner... cuz Benji really does hate giving head. I don't mind as much but for some reason he can't stand it... he always almost pukes whenever he does it. He didn't this time which is probably really good... I hate watching Benji taking it... I hate watching people do that to him and I wish I could stop it  
  
-Joel/i  
  
Elliot closed his eyes once he had finished reading the papers and sighed. "He's becoming violent, he beat one of the twins." He said handing the papers to Olivia. "Fin how did this get here?" He asked the man who had returned some time while he had been reading.  
  
"It was handed in at the front desk... come on let's go look at the security cameras." Fin said and they all nodded, jumping up and running.  
  
As soon as they reached the room and found the tape Elliot grabbed the remote from the man and fast forwarded it, looking for anyone walking in with a package. Then there it was, one of the twins walking, limping more like it, into the precinct in a white shirt, blue jeans, and an oversized jacket. Telling from the huge bruise on his face it was probably Benji. Which caused Elliot to wonder where his brother was at the time.  
  
He walked to the front desk slowly, as if he were looking around for something or someone. When he had finally reached it he gave a small smile, saying a few things to the clerk, before handing him the package then turning around and leaving. He walked toward the doors, hands in his pockets until he pulled them out to take some gum from his mouth.  
  
To Elliot's confusion he only pretended to throw it away though; instead he replaced his hand into his pocket with it. A few feet from the doors though he turned around as if he were looking to see something and bumped into someone; cleverly falling against the wall. As soon as he stood up though Elliot realized why Benji hadn't thrown the gum away. There, low to the ground, was a sheet of paper stuck to the wall.  
  
Elliot dropped the remote and ran toward the doors, Fin and Olivia on his heels. He reached the doors, sliding to a stop on his knee's as he grabbed the sheet from the wall's; a huge grin filling his face. "They're directions, from The Garage!" He said, saying a silent prayer that whichever twin had come had thought this up.  
  
-  
  
"Since you've been so out going lately Benji, go lay down. You know how," the man said with a smirk at how Benji's face had dropped immediately. He knew that Benji had loved being outside, alone, he hadn't been all alone though. He had been watching the teenager's actions closely and was glad to see that Benji wouldn't risk his brother's safety for his own well being.  
  
"Please don't make him," Joel begged looking at his brother helplessly as Benji went to the bed and started to strip. "He's still really sore.."  
  
"Shut up, I'm getting tired of your whining. I haven't heard any complaints from him and even if I did he was well enough to deliver the package he's well enough to do this." The man growled, glaring at Joel who hung his head and took a step back in either fear or respect, it didn't matter. "I'll tell you what, if you suck me then I can use your spit as lube; if you don't the Benji gets it completely dry again."  
  
Joel nodded and quickly fell to his knees in front of the man, expertly un-zipping him and pulling him out. Joel almost eagerly took the man's penis into his mouth; causing as much saliva as he could transfer to the already hard organ. The man didn't let Joel do this for long though, he pushed Joel away after only moments and stalked over to Benji who was laying on his back with his eyes closed.  
  
He quickly climbed onto the bed and in between Benji's spread legs, chuckling at how Benji was shaking now. He had fucked Benji dry these last two nights; not caring if he damaged Benji in anyway. The little defiant fuck deserved it. He aligned himself with the teenager's opening from memory, pushing in slowly at force. Benji's whimpers only angered him though and he just plunged in; he could feel the blood almost immediately.  
  
Benji cried out when the man shoved into him the rest of the way roughly; closing his eyes tightly in an attempt to keep the tears in. It hurt, and with the damage from the last two nights... he had no idea how fucked up he was going to be after this. Meanwhile Joel sat in a corner, clasping his knees to himself tightly as he rocked back and forth. He couldn't watch this anymore but he couldn't help Benji either, their teacher standing right beside him making sure of this. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to shut out his brother's cries as well as his own.  
  
No one was expecting for the door to slam open at that moment; Benji figuring it would be a few days until they came or something and no one else knowing about Benji's plan. Not even Joel had known about it, as hard as it was for him to keep that from Joel he had known he couldn't talk about it... it had been hard enough being able to do it.  
  
The man jumped from Benji though, immediately trying to figure out how they had found them. The teacher tried to run out through another door; only to have it slammed in his face. He didn't give up so easily though, he grabbed Joel. Pulling the teenager up by the neck and turning around almost manically until he was backed into a corner. "No!" Benji cried, turning onto his side as he saw that his brother was in danger. "Joel!"  
  
"Benji!" Joel cried, fighting against the teacher's grip around his throat. "Let me go!" He yelled as he struggled.  
  
They were surrounded in seconds, guns pointed in their direction only panicking Benji more who was struggling to stand up and run to his brother. "Don't hurt him!" He cried, shaking off Olivia as she tried to calm him down. "Let him go!"  
  
"If you don't let me through I'll kill him!" The teacher called, glancing around the room wildly. Joel let his hands drop though, bringing his elbow back and slamming it into the man's stomach; successfully managing to break his hold. As soon as the teacher let him go he ran toward the officers, letting them push him behind them. That was where he wanted to go anyways, he ran straight to Benji; ignoring the sounds as they cuffed the teacher.  
  
"Benji?" Joel asked, tears in his eyes as he stared at his brother. He wrapped his brother into his arms and pulled a sheet from the bed over them.  
  
A man kneeled down in front of them next to the women. "I'm detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Olivia Benson... you two are Benji and Joel Combs right?"  
  
Joel nodded his head slowly, confusing his eyes as he looked between them. "How?" He asked, his voice cracking as he looked down at Benji who was shaking now and clutching to him tightly, "how'd you find us?"  
  
"Your brother, he left a note in the precinct." Elliot answered with a small smile, looking them up and down. "Olivia can you go get the paramedics for me?" Elliot asked softly. She nodded and walked away, leaving them alone. "Are you okay?" He asked Joel.  
  
Joel nodded looking down at Benji, "he's not... he did Benji dry the last two nights... Benji's hurt." Joel cried. Letting his head drop as the tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
Benji started sitting up though, wincing as he did so, and managed to maneuver so he was now holding Joel. "I'm all right Joel." He mumbled and Elliot could feel his heart breaking as he watched the two.  
  
"He'll be okay Joel," Elliot said. "You're going to go to the hospital and they're going to examine you both and make sure you're okay all right?"  
  
"Can we stay together?" Joel asked quietly; looking up at the detective in worry. He wouldn't be able to deal if they split them up. Today had been the longest he had been away from Benji ever and he had felt like he was going to die.  
  
"Probably," Elliot answered as he watched the paramedics finally make their way to the two teenagers. He stood up quickly then, letting them surround the scared twins, before turning around and looking at the bed in disgust. There was some blood on the crisp white sheets and there in a pile next to the bed were Benji's clothes he had worn to the precinct including the oversized jacket. With further inspection of the room he could see the video camera, still turned on and probably recording.  
  
"Hey! Back here," someone called from another room and both him and Olivia ran through the door that the teacher had tried escaping from into a white hallway. The door they came from was at the end of a pure white hallway with a few other doors. They walked to the opposite end and looked into the open door where an officer was standing; looking around the room. "There's hundreds of them."  
  
There were bookshelves stacked with video tapes and notebooks. Elliot walked over to the first book shelf and picked up a notebook labeled Jacob... he had done this to more children than just these two teenagers.  
  
iHe made us have sex with each other last night. He made me do Jenny, said if I didn't then he'd kill us both. He said it would feel good but it didn't feel all that good... I didn't even cum... Jenny flinches when I touch her. I hate myself and I hate the man and the stupid teacher. I want to die.  
  
-Jacob/i  
  
"Shit," Elliot mumbled; bringing a hand to his mouth as he felt his stomach rise. "They weren't his first."  
  
Olivia nodded, looking at the labels of the video tapes on another case. "Benji and Joel- Lessons Age 16." She read aloud; wincing and only imagining what their lessons could be like.  
  
-  
  
Benji and Joel- Lessons Age 16  
  
They sat in the 'classroom' nervously, looking at each other every once in awhile. "What do you think we're in here for today?" Joel asked his brother, but if one was watching no one would be able to tell the difference between the two boys.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think we did anything wrong." Benji answered his brother; he hated this room. They only came in here after lesson times when they were in trouble, it only ever meant bad things and he could tell that something was going to happen today. He didn't know what exactly, but it would be something and he probably wouldn't like it.  
  
"Both of you strip each other, than Benji I want you to lean against the wall with your legs spread." The teacher ordered as soon as he walked into the room, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched them do as they were told. They were both used to this; they undressed each other normally for this man. He seemed to get off on it or something; just made it not last as long... which was always good by them.  
  
Benji started on Joel's shirt first, pulling it up and over his brother's head and then starting on his pants. He pushed them to the ground expertly; pulling the underwear down with the pants. Then Joel started on him, doing the same with his pants then his shirt. Benji stepped out of his clothing and made his onto the bed before leaning against the wall with his legs spread as he had been told. "Now Joel, suck your brother off."  
  
"What?" Joel asked confused, looking over at the teacher than his brother in fear. They had thought this was over. That they wouldn't have to do this stuff to each other any longer; he didn't want to do this to Benji anymore.  
  
"You heard me, now do it!" The teacher barked, walking over to Joel and slapping him across the face. "Don't you linger, when I say something you do it immediately!"  
  
Joel nodded and Benji watched the teacher walk back over to where he had been standing in fear. "It's okay," Benji whispered to his hesitant brother. They both knew where this was going, what was going to end up happening. It would have happened the last time something like this had happened but the man had stopped it... saying they were not ready or something. Now it was going to happen and neither wanted to but they knew they had to.  
  
So Joel got between his brother's legs and kissed up his thighs, "I'm sorry Benji." He whispered as he kissed up to his chest and to his ear. "Please forgive me." Benji just nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as Joel traveled back down to his groin.  
  
Benji gasped when Joel's warm mouth encircled his flaccid organ; he hated this. He hated being touched down there period, not just that he and his brother were being forced to do this. He found no pleasure in this at all.  
  
iThe teacher made Joel suck me off... I hate being touched down there. The man says I should like it but I don't, even with Joel it makes me feel sick. Even when I'm going to the bathroom and shit; I feel sick just touching it for that. and he made Joel suck me off. I got sick afterwards and made Joel feel guilty; I didn't mean to. Now Joel's looking at me all sad and shit. I didn't mean to get sick; and it pissed the teacher off... he made me clean it up and I almost got sick again doing that. I didn't mean to.../i  
  
Benji's hips jerked as he came into his brother's mouth before he pulled away and leaned over the bed, puking and heaving as he lost the breakfast he had been fed. "I'm sorry," he started repeating as he wiped his mouth and sat up again, hanging his head as he did so. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"You fucking stupid ass!" The teacher yelled running up to him and pulling him up by his hair, "you know what it's not fucking going to work! You two stay here, Benji you're going to clean this mess up and then we're going to finish this!" The teacher yelled going to a closet and pulling out a bucket and some rags before heading to the bathroom and filling up the bucket. "Now clean it up you worthless brat."  
  
Benji nodded and walked over to his mess weakly; feeling his stomach revolt as the smell hit his nostrils once again. He managed to clean up the mess though; and amazingly once the teacher removed the bucket to outside the hall the smell was almost gone. "I'm sorry," Benji repeated once more as he crawled up to the bed and brought his knees to his chest.  
  
"Shut up and get into the fucking position, you've already pissed me off." The teacher barked before throwing a tube to Benji. "Get your brother ready first; you're fucking lucky I'm letting him lube up!" He barked and Benji nodded his head slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered to Joel as he kissed him before spreading the cold jelly like substance over Joel's limp organ, trying to get it to stiffen up at least a little. "I'm so sorry,"  
  
"Don't be," Joel whispered; letting his head rest on his brother's shoulder as he continued his ministrations. "I'm sorry for what I have to do, please forgive me."  
  
"You have to do it... I'm not angry; there's nothing to forgive." Benji whispered back, kissing Joel one more time before laying back on the bed in the position he had been showed years ago.  
  
iI had to do Benji, I hated to do that to him. But what could I do, I couldn't say no? I hate that I had to do that to Benji, first I had to suck him off knowing how much he hates being touched down there all together and then I had to hurt him like that. I felt as if I had broken his trust by doing that and I can only hope he will forgive me for what I did. No matter how many times he tells me there's nothing to forgive there is... there is./i  
  
Joel pushed into his brother slowly, closing his eyes and hating what he was doing. He started pulling out and pushing back in slowly, not liking this feeling all that much. All that was happening was that he was slowly going limp again. He couldn't figure out why the man or the teacher liked this so much. It amde no sense because this didn't feel all that good... it felt good but it just made him feel sick. He wasn't as bad as Benji though; he could touch himself and shit... Benji couldn't though.  
  
After what he hoped was long enough he pretended to orgasm, having seen enough men do it to know how, and pulled out of his brother who was just staring at the ceiling with his hands clenching the sheets. "I'm sorry," he whispered one more time.  
  
"Don't be," Benji whispered sitting up.  
  
iJoel had to fuck me, it hurt. Physically and emotionally, but what can I do? Joel couldn't say no, I know this. But now it just feels a little odd being around him. It makes me feel better to know that he didn't enjoy that; that he pretended to get off on it. It makes me feel a lot better; now I just need to force myself to go over there and sit by him because right now I'm shaking and shit. It's stupid and I'll get over it.  
  
-Benji  
  
I fucked Benji; but I didn't like it. I hated it; I don't understand how they like it so much. It's stupid. Don't they feel even the least bit guilty about they do to us. Because the guilt I felt about having to do that to Benji completely made me sick... just turned me off or whatever. I don't understand it and I guess I never will. Whatever; Benji's coming to sit next to me... I hope he's forgiven me.  
  
-Joel/i  
  
-  
  
Eliot walked into the room slowly; smiling when he saw Josh sitting in a chair between the two beds that held his brothers. Josh's head looked up with a tired smile on it as he stood up to great the detective. "Thank you," Josh greeted; pulling Eliot into a hug. "Thank you for finding them."  
  
"Actually a lot of it was because of Benji; you have some very smart brothers." Eliot smiled looking over at their sleeping forms. "They doing okay?"  
  
Josh nodded and turned around to look at them. "Benji panicked while they were fixing him up some and finally they let Joel in... he calmed down." Josh answered, smiling sadly once again. "What did Benji do?"  
  
"Gave us directions; it was pretty sneaky... but he managed to give us directions from a place their kidnapper had brought them to. Turns out he brought all of his victims out to 'taste' real life once before he either sold them or killed them." Elliot answered with a frown; shaking his head in disgust as he remembered the face of the man as he laughed and answered that question.  
  
"Sold them? Shit..." Josh whispered shaking his head. "Thank you for looking though; I had really thought it was a lost cause... mom and dad and them are on their way. Mom burst into tears over the phone, I think dad had to sedate her or something. T-they don't know the whole story... how am I going to tell them that they've... what's been done to them?"  
  
"I'll tell them if you want; I know it how difficult it can be so don't worry about it." Elliot offered, hating that part of his job but knowing he would handle it better than Josh would.  
  
okay I've been away from here for a LONG time... a really long time and hopefully my writing has improved since being here... 


End file.
